ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Beginnings: Book Fourteen Nature
Note: As The Beginnings draws to a close there are some more dramatic elements, and that does include violence, so reader discretion is advised "Kopi, come over here. I found something you might want to see." called Titus. The Master of Water and Kopi, along with the First Spinjitzu Master and a messenger named Argentus had been stranded on an island for several hours now after being marooned by a massive storm. The island was remote, yet densely packed with vegetation and would have been jaw droppingly beautiful if it hadn't been for their situation. So far Li Wei and Argentus had remained unconscious after the storm with Kopi with Titus having left to scout the island for food and healing supplies. After Titus' call Kopi followed the sound of his voice over to where he was. "What did you find?" Kopi asked. Titus was standing near a particularly lush patch of an assortment of vines and leaves. He slowly lifted a branch off to reveal what looked like the hull of a ship. "You know what this means right?" Gasped Kopi "That we're not alone." Replied Titus "That and a more pressing matter--that's a Nightmare Revolution boat. This must by the labyrinth." Titus' eyes widened. "But there's only one boat, it's only big enough for about five people, most likely high-ranking. Note the superior craftsmanship, care like that would only be given to someone of great importance." "So, we're trapped in a labyrinth with the Nightmare Revolution who are very close to attaining a weapon that will help them take over Ninjago." "Yep." Titus shook his head "Not good." "If they got the weapon, Ninjago stands very little chance...unless..." "What are you planning?" Titus asked "Master Li Wei has taught me to always stay one step ahead of the enemy, so here's what we have to do: assemble the Elemental Masters." "But if we leave the island, who knows what will happen to Argentus and Li Wei?" "Who said anything about we?" Kopi said "Argentus, will be the one to alert the Elemental Masters. Titus, summon a wave and head back to Ninjago. Get messages to the Toxic Bogs, Echo's Canyon, Ignacia, The Floating Ruins, Metalonia, the Frozen Wastelands, and Torchfire Mountain, because we'll need all the help we can get." "I thought you found someone in Jamanakai too." Titus pointed out "Oh yeah, I was trying to forget about him. No time for chit-chat, you've got a mission and I have some heads to bash." Kopi had been waiting for hours by the time Li Wei and Argentus stirred. Kopi had been pacing the perimeter for a while, but also making sure to get plenty of rest. If they were to prevent the Nightmare Revolution from getting the weapon a battle was inevitable and Kopi would need all of her strength. Combined the group had very few weapons--Kopi's crossbow, the Shurikens of Ice (the other three weapons were in the custody of Quace, Astra, and Agni respectively), and Li Wei's powers if that counted. As Li Wei and Argentus awoke, Kopi didn't coddle them. "Come on!" she yelled, tossing Li Wei his hat "The Nightmare Revolution is here, and they have already been out there for hours, if we're to catch up there's no time for dilly-dallying." "So, you sent Titus out to assemble the Elemental Masters?" Li Wei questioned as he blasted vines out of the way with an energy beam, his powers were weaker than usual, especially since he could only use one arm. "Yeah... I mean if the Nightmare Revolution does get the weapon we need to be prepared...sorry Master" "No, Kopi there's no need to apologize, it was a very good descision. You've become a very strong, intelligent warrior." "I have a good teacher." Kopi blushed. Li Wei smiled at that comment, but then sighed, realizing they had a battle ahead of them he went back to his work. Kopi hung back beside Argentus who after a long silence finally spoke "What's the deal with you two?" "Master and I?" "Yeah, it's weird you call him that." Argentus scoffed "Well, that's his title, he's my teacher." Kopi said simply "That's it?" Argentus pushed "Yeah. Well in all honesty he's more like a father to me, or what I imagine a father should be--I never really knew mine. We've been through so much together--forging the Golden Weapons, rebuilding Ninjago, he's taught me so much. At first it seemed like I was the only one that felt like that, but before this journey he told me he loved me and couldn't bear if anything happend and since then, I think he might feel the same way." Kopi finished with a soft smile, unbeknowst to her Li Wei had heard the conversation and was smiling to himself--touched that Kopi thought of him in such a way. However, the moment didn't last long before something pounced on Argentus sending him into a faceplant. Kopi turned and pointed her loaded crossbow at the face of whatever had just pounced onto Argentus. "Get off! Get off!" yelled Argentus trying to throw his attacker off. To Kopi's surprise it wasn't a beast, but a man. He was extremely short with thick limbs resembling a tree trunk. His face was obscured by a mass of brown hair. She could see his and they were eyes brown and welled with fury. "I'll teach you to stay out of my home!" he cried in a thick accent, Li Wei intervened. "We mean you no harm, in fact we're here to help. The Nightmare Revolution is here and they must be stopped. If you know where they are then that may be of great assistance." "Oh I know where they are alright. They came crashing through my beautiful home a few hours ago." "That's awful." said kopi, trying to appeal to the man's softer side "Oh, is that so, weren't you bums just blasting holes through my vines?" Kopi turned very red and decided to keep her mouth shut. "I tried to stop them, but all they cared about was finding the Yumi, or Umma or something." "Yuma!" Li Wei burst out, "Glacia said she went to hide here, they must be after her powers. Please, you must take us to the Nightmare Revolution. This isn't about us, we are only trying to protect this woman and Ninjago. If you could only show you the way." "Hey, shut up. I get it. If it will get you people out of here faster then I'll show you where your little 'revolution' went. But I'm watching you, no doubt about that." And he set off walking into the jungle, careful not to step on any plants. The short, hairy man's name turned out to be Bai-Bo, but requested to just be called Bo for short. Bo had lived in the labyrinth all his life and was very surprised to hear how vast the world outside the jungle was "Perhaps one day I will see it" he had muttered to himself. The jungle was beautiful and filled with plants Kopi nor Argentus had the ability to imagine. It was lush and very hot. Kopi had to put her hair into a bun to keep it from gluing to her neck with sweat. Bo hadn't been wearing a shirt to begin with, but still complained "The jungle's mad at all of you for comin' in here and destroying it--it's heatin' up with anger". Argentus was also dripping with sweat and had shucked his layers of armor leaving only a purple sleeveless tunic, pants, and knee high boots on. Li Wei, as usual, seemed unbothered by the temperature and trekked on. Argentus was about to groan about the heat for the thirtieth time when he was rendered speechless by a vast circle in the dense jungle where all the plantlife seemed to have been burnt away. In the center of the circle were three figures--two dark and opposing, one scared and skinny. Li Wei's heart skipped a beat, it was Yuma. She pushed the two figures away before firing a beam of darkness at them, they dodged and the beam hurtled towards Argentus. Li Wei countered the beam with a ball of energy. This startled the two figures, and without missing a beat Yuma ran away. The two figures turned to our group of heroes and Li Wei recognized them from his visions--Darkley and Hiroshi. Hiroshi stood on the right. He was tall and lithe, moving with the grace of a dancer and silence of a ninja. He had an angular design with lanky arms and legs and a sharp pointed face. His hair was a dark chesnut color and was slicked back down his neck. His eyes were a disturbingly bright brown that seemed to glow with ambition and insanity. He wore the armor of a samurai warrior painted blood red with violet highlights, a pair of lethal dao swords hung at his sides. Darkley on the other hand was short and muscular. He wore black samurai armor several sizes larger than Hiroshi just to accomdate his muscles, on his hip was a crossbow painted black and silver. He had pale, sallow skin. Dark circles surrounded his lifeless shadowy eyes. They were truly a frightening pair. "So the great Spinjitzu Master has finally ended out little game of cat and mouse. Congratulations, it only took you a few months." Hiroshi's words dripped with acid. His tone was chilling and he spoke with the eloquence of a great thespian. "Is this your army of Elemental Masters? If so I can see why you lost control of the north of Ninjago and why taking over has been so easy." "Do not goad me Hiroshi. We have come here to stop you, and if you haven't figured it out yet, light will always triumph over darkness." Li Wei replied firmly igniting a bright ball of energy to prove his point. "And what makes you think that we are the darkness, from my point of view we are bringing justice to Ninjago. Dispersing power equally so that no one reigns high above everyone else with complete control over all the mystical powers of Ninjago."Li Wei knew Hiroshi was talking about him. "You're called the Nightmare Revolution" Kopi furthered "That doesn't exactly invoke images of rainbows and fun times." "We're called the Nightmare Revolution because we stand for justice for all, and that makes us Li Wei's worst nightmare!" And in the bat of an eye, a single arrow fired with deadly accuracy cut through the air, aimed at Li Wei. It flew through the air before burying itself in Argentus' stomach--with his trademark speed he had reacted the quickest and saved Li Wei's life. Darkley stood satisfied with his work, but Kopi burned with rage and single handedly attacked the man. She pummeled him in the face and as he ran away into the forrest after Hiroshi she shrieked and screamed at him--never had she felt so much hatred. Li Wei on the other hand gently held Argentus in his arms. Bo looked onward, before saying "Look, he's still breathing." Li Wei heaved a sigh and whispered to Argentus "Stay with me my friend" before shakily getting to his feet and saying "May the power vested in me, Li Wei, Master of Energy be enough to save you, as I declare you Argentus, Master of Speed." A beam of purple light descended and wrapped itself around Argentus and as it ascended his eyes fluttered open. "How did you save me?" Argentus breathed "Your element requires lots of energy, so by bestowing it upon you, Argentus, I gave you extra life force." "Thank you" He said sleepily "I'm not finished yet. Bo, the jungle needs you more than ever. By the power vested in me, Li Wei, Master of Energy, I declare you Bo, Master of Nature." As soon as that was declared the jungle began to grow back bigger and more beautiful than ever, but Li Wei didn't have time to stay--Hiroshi and Darkley were still out there. Next: The Beginnings: Book Fifteen Shadow Category:Stories Category:Fanfictions